runescapelorefandomcom-20200213-history
Human (Race)
Humans are the one of the many races of RuneScape. Most tend to be taller than dwarves but smaller than giants; they tend to be about the same size as elves, but with a more broad and stocky build. They are also very well-adaptive. Humans tend to get along well with dwarves, gnomes, TzHaar and goblins, whom they have long established diplomacies with. Territories The human lands include: *The kingdom of Misthalin *The kingdom of Asgarnia *The kingdom of Kandarin *The Kharidian Desert *The Fremennik Province *The islands of Miscellania and Etceteria *The islands of Jatizso and Neitiznot *The island of Karamja *The island of Entrana *The island of Mos Le'Harmless. *The island of Harmony Notable Humans Several notable humans within RuneScape include: *King Arthur - is the leader of the Knights of the Round Table and King of Kandarin *Ali Morrisane - Ali is a salesman whose business deals have spread all over RuneScape. He was born in Polnivneach and currently is operating a super-stall in Al-Kharid. *Sir Amik Varze - is Asgarnia's current ruler. He is also the chief of the White Knights of Falador. *Arrav - A famous hero and saviour of Varrock. *The Lumbridge Guide - The original of all of the NPCs who helps new players in RuneScape. *King Roald III - the current King of Misthalin. *Robert the Strong - is a legendary figure who supposedly forced the Dragonkin race into extinction during either the Fourth Age or the First Age. *Vannaka - A Slayer master and he is the highest level character of Human species in the game, as his level is 146. *The Wise Old Man - The Wise Old Man (real name Dionysius) was once a great hero of RuneScape, and there are only a few creatures that he has not slain. In his old age, though, he finds less satisfaction in his fame, and has taken a keen interest in wealth and extremely rare items. History of Humans Most humans follow Saradomin, Guthix, and Zamorak, while others have been known to follow lesser gods and deities. When humans came to Gielinor from a strange Portal created by Guthix during the First Age all humans follow'd Guthix and had no knowledge of any other Gods at that time. In the beginning of the Second Age, all humans were Nomadic people. However, it did not take long for them to begin to spread and divide, and before long humanity had spread across the world, establishing the oldest human civilizations in Kharidian Desert. Most humans, at the time, followed Saradomin, Armadyl, or Zaros; at the time, Zamorak was still a Mahjarrat and had very few followers. They were always on Gielinor, and it is likely that all three of the main gods had a hand in creating different species of human to their liking. Humans are rather short-lived, and thus, the gods made them rather intelligent and diverse. The humans remained dominant during the wars, albeit at their own cost. Humanity played a key role in the God Wars. During the God Wars, like almost every race, humanity nearly became extinct. The wars also made them violent, to the point of opposing one another. When the Fourth Age began, almost every human settlement was destroyed and most of the humans lived a nomadic lifestyle again. The only known free humans with permanent settlements lived in the refugee town Burgh de Rott and the twin settlement Menaphos/Sophanem. As the fourth age progressed, humanity began to prosper. Many heroic tales and legends come from this age. Varrock was founded with the help of Arrav, and the evil of Morytania was sealed away by The Seven Priestly Warriors. Humanity, though, was competing for land with nearly every other race, and so they were involved in many wars and battles. Still, they were nothing approaching the God Wars. Humanity gained supremacy when the Fremenniks discovered Rune Essence. While some of the Fremenniks disagreed and claimed the stones should not be used, others began crafting it into runes. ]] The Fifth Age, or the Age of Humans, began when these runes fell into human hands. Kept a closely guarded secret between a select few mages, rune essence began to be made into runes. Humanity could finally defend itself from attacks using magic. Civilizations grew and new land was conquered. Before long, humanity had become the dominant species in RuneScape. However, the Wizard's Tower was burnt down by Zamorakian mages, thus the secrets of runecrafting were lost to most of humans. That marked the end of expansion of humans and from that point they used runes mainly to defend themselves from outsiders. Later on the lost knowledge of runecrafting was found and humans once again started using these for magic. Currently, it is Year 169 of the Fifth Age. Humanity still dominant for the time being, but this could all soon change. External links *[http://www.runescape.com/lang/en/aff/runescape/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2744 Knowledge Base: The Races of RuneScape] Category:Races